


Pactos de honor

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, They're so adorable together~
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación de Marco y Esca es muy ambigua. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pactos de honor

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/iris_manjon/pic/0005tefw/)

"- _No es un esclavo, y sabe más de honor y libertad que tú._ "

Tal vez ésa frase fue el detonante. Lo único que hacía falta para que su relación se consolidara.  
Un centurión que no es centurión. Y un esclavo que no es esclavo.  
Unidos para ir en busca de un pedazo de Roma, un pedazo que se perdió hace tiempo por tierras indómitas, y que recuperan y contemplan uno junto al otro en éste mismo momento.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste cuando te lo pedí? - la pregunta lleva un tiempo rondándole, seguro de que debía hacerla y le sería contestada, aunque a su debido momento.- Pudiste irte. No estabas obligado a luchar.

\- Aún no lo has entendido, ¿verdad? - Esca le mira implacable, casi sin pestañear.- No fue por mi honor. Ni siquiera por mi libertad. Fue por ti. Tú confiabas en mí. Sencillamente no quise fallar a ésa confianza.

Marco le devuelve la mirada del mismo modo. Hacía mucho que no le veía como a un esclavo, si no como a un igual. Había luchado fiel y fieramente a su lado, se había recorrido medio mundo junto a él, habían compartido tanto el cielo como el aire, las heridas que tardarían en cicatrizar... Todo. Y le debía la vida.

\- Sé que fue por algo más, Esca, pero por ahora me conformaré - una pequeña sonrisa asoma por sus labios.- Aunque hay algo que debes saber, y es que no quedaremos en paz hasta que no me dejes hacer algo por ti. Lo que sea.

La del britano no tarda en corresponder a la suya, indicándole con ella que estaba prevenido sobre sus palabras. 

\- Vete preparando, pues, Marco, porque lo que te pediré no será un paseo por el campo - sus manos se rozan por un segundo. La sonrisa de Esca no vacila ni por un solo instante.- Y sé que cumplirás, ya que me has probado en varias ocasiones que no eres ningún cobarde.

\- Así es - contesta calmo, sin dejar de mirarle.- Cumpliré.

El estandarte del Águila es el único testigo de ése pacto de hombres. Y cuando una ligera brisa despeina sus cabellos, ambos al unísono alzan la vista para contemplar la Luna Llena que ilumina ésa noche el cielo estrellado.

 

Roma por fin está completa.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
